Sherry si tukang heboh
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: Gara gara bau bangkai, Sherry jejeritan layaknya orang kesurupan.
1. Chapter 1

Sherry Si Tukang Heboh  
Disclaimer  
Capcom  
Caution  
Kejadian kejadian ini murni kejadian si sarap author ini, jadi, siap ssiaplah anda bengong di depan mata komputer atau HaPe anda melihat fansfiksi aneh ini.

Chapter 1

Musim Kawin.

Inilah yang gue sebut... musim kawin.

Okay, bukannya gue mengada ada ya, biasanya menurut kepercayaan keturunan, kalo kawin itu musti bulan September mpe oktober. Makanya, banyak yang kawin pas bulan segituh.

Dan biasanya, gue paling antusias ma kawinan karena

Makanan gratis, pokoknya ga usah bayar, tinggal makan aja mpe perut kenyang!

Dapet suvenir cuma cuma, banyakan suvenir kawinan itu gantungan penganten ( gue gantungin di hape BlackBerry gue... kikiki), kalo enggak gelas ( lumayan, gelas, buat minum kopi enak tuh pake tuh gelas)

LEMPAR BUNGA !

Khusus untuk nomer 3, gue paling antusias ma tuh event, meskipun gue baru 12 dan seharusnya yang ikut cuma umurnya 17, tapi gue pasti ikut.

Karena mitosnya ( yeah, mitos.) kalo berhasil dapet bunga penganten yang dilemparin, pasti bakalan cepet dateng jodohnya, tapi kenapa gue ga dapet dapet? Menyedihkan banget hidup gue.

Gue pertama kali ikut lempar bunga pas kawinan anak bu Rita, temen nyak gue, nama anaknya Cintia ( tulisnya bener ga?) ma pacarnya, Niko, kan dilempar boneka Angry Bird, gue sih dapet, sayang banget gue dapetnya yang kecil, gagal deh dapet Iphone T.T ( terkadang kadang, kalo orang itu mampu, biasanya di tambah hadiah keren, misalnya android, Ipad,Iphone dan sebangsanya, dan sialnya, gue ga pernah dapet, tunggu, kok jadi ajang curhat yak?)

Dan, kemaren, gue ke kondangan temen nyak gue, Om Hendrik ma Tante Niniek ( BTW, Congratz ya!) di Bogor, tepatnya di Bale Binarum, buju, makanannya enak tenan brow ! Mpe nyak gue,Annette makan pempek 3 porsi saking doyannya, koko gue, Piers, makan 2 porsi, bokap gue, William...

5 PORSI!

Gue aja ga segila mereka, gue cuma makan es puter ma sate, itu aja, biar ga gendut. Lu tau dong, kalo gendut gendut malah menakutkan, kayak liat durian kalo gue gendut.

Ok, kita skip ke kedatangan 2 penganten bahagia itu.

Jadi, gue pas itu lagi di depan barisan kiri, sementara keluarga gue di belakang deket pintu keluar, saking banyaknya orang di sana ( gue curiga, kenapa bisa sebanyak itu, apa dia undang banyak atau pada makan gratis, kayak pepatah ' Untungnya Hari Tua' di iklan rokok. ) ,mereka ga bisa liat gue.

Pas pengantennya dateng, gue pun bengong kayak orang gila, gile, cantik brow si penganten ceweknya, cowoknya kayak... Mark Foster. Dan dengan refleksnya gue teriak...

"CIEEE"

Langsung aja, . . . . Piers, cubit lengan gue dan jewer kuping gue dan bilang "Kau ini kenapa, Sherry! Teriak teriak."

Wah, KDRT nih.

Lalu, gue pun liat mereka memotong kue penganten, nuangin Vodka. Bersama saodara .hiper, Helena Harper yang punya adek yang JAUH Hiper daripada dia namanya Debra, si Helena umurnya 7, si Debra 3 taon, Debra ini suka nari nari, ngomong, nyanyi ga jelas, pas gue lagi tidur di mobil pas OTW ke kawinan Om Hendrik, teriak teriak aja kayak orgil, bahkan, menurut riset, suarra dia lebih menakutkan daripada gue. Suer deh.

Dan saat lihat tradisi kawin yaitu wedding kiss, gue buru buru nutup mata Helena, eh, malah gue tutup mulutnya, sukses deh si Helena liat adegan 17 taon ke atas itu.

Sebagai kakak sepupu yang baek, gue gagal berat.

Setelah itu, tiba tiba ada pelemparan bunga, gue pun ikut, dan gilanya.

Piers, koko gue. Ikut juga.

Mampus gua.

Ok, saat pelemparan bunga, kaki gue ga sengaja keinjek ma cewek yang mukanya kayak bloon bloon gimana gitu, dan...

HighHeelnya sukses patah setelah nginjek kaki gue.

Well, gue ga dapet apa apa sih, tapi Piers berhasil dapet baju bola MC United, asli! Bujuuuuu! Tappi yang dapet androidnya cewek yang high heelnya patah ma gue itu

Pas pulang, gue ngomong gini ke om gue, namanya Chris Redfield, istrinya namanya Jill Redfield, dan... anaknya Helena ma Debra itu, "Om, enak ya tante itu, dapet android"

Nyak gue langsung ngomong (layaknya tidak ditanya, jawab ae) "paling paling NEXIAN "

Hening...


	2. Chapter 2:

Sherry Si Tukang Heboh  
Disclaimer  
Capcom  
Caution  
Kejadian kejadian ini murni kejadian si sarap author ini, jadi, siap siaplah anda bengong di depan mata komputer atau HaPe anda melihat fansfiksi aneh ini.

**Minna san, lama tidak berjumpa !  
maafin Azusa ya yang udatenya kelamaan, habisnya, Azusa ga ada waktu buat lanjutin cerita ini, namanya juga anak yang rajin belajar dan mau jadi penulis beneran, terpaksa Azusa nulis cerita di kertas hasil Azusa robek sambil nunggu guru kalo enggak kalo ngantuk Azusa kumat.  
Thx buat Red Apple dan guest yang udah kasih review, itu memang benar benar terjadi, biasa, anak labil... huehehehe.**

Chapter 2  
Matematika VS mimpiin cowok ganteng bin laden.

Demi Ustad Beranak ( atau yang disingkat _Ustanak)_.

Pelajaran Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling gue benci, ya lo taulah, Sherry Birkin tidak suka matematika, apalagi ngehadepin pelajaran Aljabar dengan variabel dan saudara saudaranya yang super-duper-menyebalkan daripada anjing tetangga sebelah yang mengonggong ga pake ujan, becek dan ojek, mending gue denger suara anjing sebelah gue ngegonggong daripada kerjain Soal macam ini :

2x-3t-2x-56t:...

God, gue mendingan nyemplung aja ke laot daripada kerjain tuh Aljabar, ngapain juga, mending gue bayangin cowok ganteng macam Ichigo Kurosaki, Uchida Sasuke dan lain lain, yeah, i'm otaku, problem?

Dan tepat saat itu, gue ngantuk berat, ya, gue molor aja daripada kerjain Aljabar yang gue ujung ujungnya ga pake itu, apa gunanya sih belajar aljabar, gue masih bingung sampe sekarang, kenapa kita DIPAKSA untuk mengetahui Aljabar padahal saat kita terjun di masyarakat, jarang suatu penyelesaian masalah pake aljabar segala, kecuali lo scientist atau sebangsanya itu, baru tuh afalin Aljabar.

Mimpiin cowok ganteng itu seperti obat untuk meredakan stress akibat matematika atau kelamaan nunggu giliran ambil nilai, tinggal tidur aja, otak kita fresh lagi, bahkan Ko Piers ( liat Chap 1 kalo mau tau siapa dia.) bawa bantal emot gue buat molor di sekolah dia.

"Sherry, Koko minjem bantal emod kamu ya." kata Ko Piers

"Buat apaan?" kata gue.

"Buat molor di sekolah ntar"

Ustanak...tolong sunat gue, Ustanaak!

Ok, balik ke topik pembicaraan, sebelon ngolor ngidul lagi.

"Sherry, kalo kamu mau tidur, di rumah sana" teriak bu Heti ( sori bu, kalo di insialkan ntar saya bisa inisialkan ibu namanya J'avo lagi :D), gue pun terbangun, iya, sial, gue lagi mimpi cowok ganteng, dibangunin dengan cara ga elit, coba ngomongnya gini :

**"Sherry cantik... bangun dong... ilernya kemana mana tuh..."**

Pasti gue mau bangun dengan tenang, bukan kaget kayak tadi, bisa spot jantung gue itu, ntar matinya ga elit lagi.

Itulah alasan gue benci pelajaran matematika,

Pertama, pikin puyeng kepala

kedua, mau tidur dibangunin pasti ga lemah lembut.

Seriusan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherry Si Tukang Heboh  
Disclaimer  
Capcom  
Caution  
Kejadian kejadian ini murni kejadian si sarap author ini, jadi, siap siaplah anda bengong di depan mata komputer atau HaPe anda melihat fansfiksi aneh ini.

****Chapter 3  
Takut dicipok bule mabok di Legian

Menurut gue, Bali adalah sebuah pulau indah dengan kebudayaan yang begitu unik, pantainya juga indah, bisa buat surfing, masih ga terlalu banyak pohon yg di tebang dan laen sebagainya

Tapi, ada satu kekurangan yang SANGAT menganggu gue, ya, lo tau kan, gue cuma anak polos dan bodoh yang bahkan untung untungan dapet nilai Mat 6 di UAS dan kaga kena marahan mak gua ( mak gua, kalo ngamuk... beh... para bayi bayi di rumah sakit pun mewek mewek deh) plus, gue selese ujian malah langsung tidur ampe terbentuk 1 danau kecil namanya ILER. okay, ngelantur berat, tapi intinya adalah, yang ngeganggu gue selama di Bali...

Bule bulenye

Untuk para saudara saudara yg membaca cerita ini, maaf, ini bukan SARA, mungkin karena gue pertama kali di Bali dan apesnya dapet hotel di pusat para bule tinggal, gue jadi rada lebai. ya namanya juga Sherry Birkin, apanya yg kaga alay?

So, ini terjadi pas gue mau pulang ke hotel pas hari pertama ( yeah, hari pertama, dimana gue ngejerit kayak ibu ibu mau lahiran pas pesawatnya mau terbang dan SUKSES dicubit ma kakak gue yang kejemnye kayak chara Lucius di game _Lucius),_ saat itu, gue dah bawa tengtengan banyak (1 hal yg lo perlu tau dari kakak gue, Piers, dia suka banget belanja, gue bingung, apa dia setengah cewek setengah cowok, cewek tulen, apa cowo tulen? gue kayaknya musti nanya mak gue deh), tau tau ya, pas di Legian Cafe...

Gue liat Bule ciuman ma... kay, gue ga tau itu artinya apa, tapi gue langsung cover muka gue sambil menutup mata gue, untung ga ada got di depan mata gue, kalo enggak...

Gue dah nyungsep di sana

Sumpah, itu nakutin banget, malah ya, mendingan gue liat kuntilanak beranak tuyul daripada tadi, kalo beranak kan masih ada nuansa pengen mewek + pengen nari nari heboh semangatin si Kunti ( dan akhirnya gue dicekek ma dia) buat lahiran daripada liat bule ciuman di sembarang tempat, menurut gue, boleh kissing, tapi kan ga harus ditempat umum kan? gue takut kalo ada anak usia 5 taon liat itu, ntar nyium guling pulang dari sono, saodara sepupu gue, Deborah, dah ngomong p***** dan kaconya dikedengerin ma tante gue ma mama gue, gimane ga panik?

Abis itu, gue juga rada takut kalo pas jalan jalan... tau tau dicipok ma bule mabok, astaga, bisa bisa diperkaos dah ma tuh orang.

Kayaknye, gue musti siap siap Baygon buat antisipasi . .gue deh.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherry Si Tukang Heboh  
Disclaimer  
Resident Evil : Capcom  
Sherry Si Tukang Heboh : Pierre Nivans.

Caution :  
Dapat mengakibatkan ente tertawa terbahak bahak, bahkan sampe membuat gempa bumi berskala ricther 8.0.

Chapter 04  
INVANSI KECOAAAK!

Gue lagi bad mood, sumpah.

Hari ini adalah hari gue libur dikarenakan anak anak kelas 12 UN (Termasuk koko ane, Piers.), seharusnya, gue udah bisa tidur sampe jam 2 siang, kan liburan dan gue ga mau sia siain libur 2 minggu, ya udah, daripada galau gara gara ga punya pacar (Jones niii!), ya udah, gua tidur deh, daripada gue ga ada kerjaan, iya kan?

Eh, tau tau, Mbak gue, si Shu ( nama asli disamarkan), ngebangunin gue "Sherry, bangun loh, Ibu Claire (Lagi lagi, di samarkan demi masa depan yang tidak suram)", sukses dah gue teriak teriak sampe mau nangis nangis gara gara gue digangguin, padahal mau lanjutin ritual para JoNes macem gue (Tidur, memimpikan cowo ganteng macam Glitch dari Dance Central 3 jadi pacar gue, kita ngedate, dia kasih bunga… sayang sekali, ITU IMPOSIBRUUUU!), jadi buyar deh mimpi ane, ASEM.

Setelah mandi (Iya, mandi saudara saudara, tapi jangan bayangkan ane lagi mandi, beda dengan aktris aktris seksi macem Ikan Lohan #Ifyouknowwhatimean yang badanya seksoy bin gila (Banyak yg ngiler, coi!), gue mandi sama sekali TIDAK SEKSI), ingatlah itu, saudara saudara.), gue pun terkejut mendapati Ibu Claire datang jam 8.30, sehingga saat itu juga, gue termumeti oleh pelajaran Matematika (Pelajaran yang menurut gue ga penting banget, iyalah, ngapain belajar ampe sudut sudutan kalo ujung ujungnya kerja kantoran ? Hadeh…), saat belajar itulah, keanehan yang mengundang anda tertawa, ane ngenes terjadi.

"Sherry, ibu cium, ada bangkai ya?" Tanya Bu Claire penasaran, "Au ah, gelap, makan racun kali si tikus, jadi koid." Kata ane, "Baunya dari situ, tuh." Kata Bu Claire sambil nunjuk dispenser, gue pun berpikir, jangan jangan gallon aer gue ada bangkenya lagi, tapi… ITU IMPOSIBRU, mana ada sejarah bangke tikus ada di gallon aer ? kalo ada, langsung dicabut izin dari MenKes, dah, bukannya kasih air, kasihnya aer campur bangke tikus, ITU GELI.

Lupakan, Sherry, Lupakan.

So, gue pun belajar dengan biasanya, namun, bau itu makin menyengat, bahkan terasa seperti rumah gue itu sebenernya ada bekas tinggal seorang Pisikopat, tapi, mana mungkin? Yang ada kalo ketahuan seluruh gang pada gebukin pake batu kali.

"Mami! Bau nih! Bau bangke Tikus!" Teriak Gue ke mak gue, pas itu, dia mau jemput koko gue di SMAK 3, "Shu, bongkar gih!" teriak Mak gue, jadi, deket dispenser gue, ada sela sela gitu, jadi gudang kecil deh.

"Iya, bu. " Jawab Shu, lalu Shu barengan sama Yanyan (Nama samaran) membongkar itu gudang kecil, eh tau tau… bukannya ketemu bangke tikus, malah ketemu…

KECOAK. Bejibun pula.

Akhirnya, gue pun menjerit ketakutan, ya, gue sebagai seorang murid SMP. Santa Maria Della Strada, gue paling anti kecoak dan korupsi (Kenapa bawa bawa korupsi?). Ada kecoak mati aja bisa bikin gue mau mules. Apalagi masih lincah dan sehat bugar jasmani maupun rohani (?), bisa jejeritan gue!

"Emaaaaaak! Cepatlah pulanggg! Ada invasi kecoaaaaa!" teriak gue begitu kencang, "Maaaak!"

Shit, just got real.

**Terima kasih kepada Tuhan SWT, nyak dan babe yang baek hati, guru les gue, dan kedua pembantu gue yang mengakibatkan terjadinya hal ini, dan Turut Berduka Cita kepada Kecoak Kecoak yang mati ditangan kedua pembantu gue dengan senjata Baygon, semoga diterima disisi Tuhan, AMIIN!**

**Repiyon?**


End file.
